The killer in the concrete afterwards
by titelex
Summary: What happens after Booth and Brennan sang Keep on trying together at the end of the episode The killer in the concrete.


"Now there's only one thing for me to do, that's to keep on trying… to get home to you… "

_Maybe it was the realization of "his" Bones singing with him so well, or just the relief of being saved by her in their last case, Booth couldn't help but hold the gaze of the wonderful and light blue eyes standing before his._

_This woman, he came to believe, wouldn't stop surprising him in every possible way._

_Still looking at her like if suddenly the whole universe was spinning across those little black dots surrounded by two blue rings, his inner voice came from deep inside to break this soft connection and told him the words he longed to say aloud. He felt for her. And even if his stubbornness had always been able to overcome the tenderness he feels for her, in times like these, it seems to him that nothing could ever keep him from falling for such a woman._

_Completely lost in his thoughts, a smile softly curving his lips, he felt a warm touch on his hand resting on the table, which immediately made him look down, to see the source of this gentle feeling. He saw Bones' hand covering his…_

-Are you alright, Booth?

_Raising his eyes back on her, he saw an amused concern on her face, which made her features look much sweeter to him. With a smile four times wider, he forced himself to answer Bones' easy question._

-Couldn't be better, Bones.

_Her amused concern instantly turned into a smile._

-Couldn't be? You almost got killed, remember that?

-Hmmm, yeah, I do remember someone tried to hurt me a bit…

_His eyes betrayed his sarcasm._

-…If it wasn't for this Wonderwoman who came and set me free, I'd probably be dead by now.

_Letting out an ironic laugh, Brennan playfully pushed her hand out of Booth's. Continuing to play his game, she added:_

-So…What a chance your Wonderwoman didn't agree to go on a boat vacation for a whole year, right?

_He laughed_

-The Caribbean's are too dull for Wonderwoman, she loves her job way too much to abandon it!

-Dead people can't miss her… they're not… you know… they're not alive anymore, so they can't "feel".

-Who told you that only dead people would've missed you! There aren't only those who left our world that need a courageous forensic anthropologist like you, Bones.

_As curiosity invaded her mind, a light smile appeared on her face… she couldn't keep this question for her:_

-Who else needs me?

-Hmmm, well… An FBI agent does!

_She broke into a loud laugh, as the answer surprised her_

-Why are you laughing? That's SO true!! Their best man would be dead by now, haven't been of you!

-Me, and a running criminal, remember.

-I can't pretend that the man who created you is a criminal, Bones.

_Her eyes widened at his words_

-What's that?

_Trying hard not to laugh at this sudden question after such an evident statement, he contained himself to only smile broadly._

-That's a compliment.

-Oh… well, thanks Booth.

_Once again, their eyes met for several seconds, until Brennan broke the silence once more_

-So… Special Agent Booth…

-Yeah?

-You would've missed me?

-We're partners, Bones, I surely need you in a lot of cases.

-And?

-And what?

_With a playful tone in her voice, she replied_

-You would've missed meeeee!!!

_At that one moment, he just wanted to rise from the table and get her in his arms to tell her how much he wanted her to stay_

-Of course I would have!

_But he stayed at his place, and as playful as her, he added_

-Sometimes you miss me so much too, that you call me in even when I don't need to be part of the case, does that tells you something??

-Zach…

-We won't have that conversation again, right? You still wouldn't admit how much you miss me sometimes…

_Almost to himself, he whispered:_

-So stubborn…

_Suddenly alarmed by what she thought she has just heard, she added, almost in disbelief:_

-STUBBORN?! What about you, Seeley Booth?

-Don't think you know me that well, babe.

-Booth... that's the second time in a day you've called me babe...I think Hodgins is having an influence on you!

_His eyes widened at those words, and retrieving his seriousness, he said, surely more to convince himself than bones:_

-Noooo way... a squint will NEVER EVER influence me in anyways even worst a conspiracy freak squint!

_As he said that, he heard his inner voice contradicting him once more. "Even if one already did…"_

_They both broke in a loud laugh, almost forgetting everybody around them for a moment_


End file.
